scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ordinary Maniac
''Ordinary Maniac ''is the 14th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang have a new friend, Hetmen Shiller. They visit his countryside villa to see him. However, he turns into a maniac at night, and then doesn't remember anything in the day when he turns back. Can the gang figure out what is happening to him. Synopsis The gang have a new friend who turns into a maniac at night and visit his villa. The gang are driving along, not really knowing what to do. Velma remarks about their new friend, Hetmen Shiller. She wonders what he is doing. Hetmen calls and asks if they are near Blacktown, and Fred sees an exit. He takes it, and Hetmen gives them an address for his villa. The gang head there. When they get to the villa, they are greeted by Hetmen. He says he is happy they are here. He also mentions that since they are here, maybe they can help him. He says he turns into a maniac at night, then doesn't remember anything the next morning. The gang says they will help him and ask for possible suspects. Hetmen says Sam Sulu, the gardener, and Mary, the maid. The gang start by splitting up. Shaggy and Scooby go to Mary, the others to Sam. When Shaggy and Shaggy get to Mary, they find she really hates Hetmen, and she is only here because she was sentenced to this place from the School for Maids, and she must last a year here. Or if there is something bad she is moved. Shaggy and Scooby thank her and head back to the gang. Meanwhile, Sam Sulu is actually not that bad. All he wants is something Hetmen possesses, the fabulous Gypsy Diamond, which he discovered but then Hetmen took it. So the gang have really nothing. Anyone could be a suspect, so they decide to wait until night, which is when the maniac appears. Night falls quickly. The gang tell Hetmen to just go to sleep, and they will catch him and try to stop the culprit. Hetmen tells them that he usually goes to the stable, said by Sam, or goes to wreak havoc in the hallways, said by Mary. So Hetmen goes to sleep, and the gang split up. Shaggy and Scooby go to the stable, and the rest of the gang watch in the hallways. Shaggy and Scooby decide to stop at the kitchen first for a midnight snack. However, when Shaggy opens the fridge, the maniac is there and chases Shaggy and Scooby to the stable, where he inexplicably disappears. Shaggy finds a paper reading "The School for Maids". The hallways haven't gotten anything, but Daphne finds a clue. It's a copy of The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Hetmen (maniac version) appears and chases them away, trying to grab the book. The gang run into Shaggy and Scooby and the specter disappears. Shaggy gives the paper, and Fred decides to set a trap. It will be in the hallways, and all that happens is that Shaggy and Scooby pull a rope, tripping the maniac, and then roll him up in the carpet. The trap works perfectly, and the maniac is caught. Actually the maniac is Mary, who dressed up as Hetmen, rather than him himself, because that way he doesn't remember anything. The episode ends with Hetmen thanking the gang. Cast and Characters Villains *Maniac version of Hetmen Shiller Suspects *Normal version of Hetmen Shiller *Mary *Sam Sulu Culprits Locations *Shiller Villa **Living room **Stable **Garden Notes/trivia *This is based on The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Hetmen mentions he is allergic to cats in the phone call. Yet Mary has two cats and Hetmen even pets one with no reaction. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Is this based on that Dr. Jakey?" "That's Dr. Jekyll, Daphne."-Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley. Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes